1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to shims and, in particular, to identifying shim geometries. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for measuring a shim geometry using an ultrasonic system and a couplant for a shim that is to be installed in an assembly.
2. Background
Various surfaces may be mated when components are assembled together. In some cases, one or more gaps may be present between the mated surfaces. These gaps may affect the performance, aesthetic, or some other aspect of the object in an undesired manner. Consequently, it may be desirable to substantially fill these gaps using, for example, shims. The process of filling these gaps using shims may be referred to as “shimming.”
Some currently available methods for measuring gaps and manufacturing shims, including conventional or virtual measurement based on three-dimensional models, work well when both the mated surfaces are rigid surfaces. However, the shims formed using these types of methods may not have the desired level of accuracy when at least one of the mated surfaces is a flexible surface. For example, when at least one of the mated surfaces is a flexible surface, gaps may change in shape or size. Consequently, the shims needed to fill these gaps may be different from the shims predicted. The shims may need to be reworked, new shims may need to be made, or both. Performing these types of operations may increase the overall time, cost, and effort needed to assemble parts together more than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.